In situ depot forming systems for parenteral controlled drug delivery are typically in the form of liquids or pastes having a wide range of viscosities. Such systems usually contain a biodegradable carrier dissolved or dispersed in a solvent/cosolvent system, while the drug is either dispersed or dissolved in the liquid phase of the delivery system. Upon subcutaneous or intramuscular injection, a solid depot is formed at the site of injection. The administration of such a system is far less invasive and costly than the surgical procedures which are often required for implantation. Different in situ depot forming systems have recently been reviewed and classified into different categories according to the depot forming mechanism (Hatefi et al., J. Control. Release 80(1-3):9-28 (2002)).
In situ precipitation systems formed with polylactide-co-glycolide (“PLGA”) copolymers have gained the most attention in recent years because of the regulatory approval of specific products, such as Eligard®, which uses the Atrigel® technology for long-term delivery of leuprolide acetate. Eligard® is marketed by Atrix Lab (now QLT). N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone (NMP) is the organic solvent used in this particular formulation. Other organic solvents such as propylene glycol, dimethyl sulfoxide, tetrahydrofuran, triacetin and ethyl benzoate have also been evaluated for their impact on the initial drug burst. The biocompatibility and systemic toxicity of these organic solvents have been a major concern. In situ depot forming systems of PLGA have also been developed by Alza with the use of more lipophilic solvents such as benzyl benzoate (Alzamer®), which are claimed to be less irritating and which reduce the initial drug burst.
The SABER® system (Durect) consists of sucrose acetate isobutyrate (SAIB) dissolved in ethanol, benzyl alcohol, or other water miscible solvents. Owing to the low solution viscosity, the ease of administration with small gauge needles is an obvious advantage over the PLGA systems. A long-acting formulation of SABER-bupivacaine has been in clinical trials for post surgical pain management. The potential application of the SABER system for delivery of peptides and proteins has also been demonstrated by the seven day sustained release of recombinant human growth hormone (“rh-GH”) in rats from a SABER suspension containing insoluble rh-GH powder and PLGA dissolved in the liquid phase. Thermosensitive biodegradable triblock copolymers have been developed by MacroMed as sustained release systems for parenteral drug delivery. The copolymer is comprised of hydrophobic PLGA blocks (A) and hydrophilic PEG blocks (B) with two distinct block configurations: ABA and BAB. ReGel® is an ABA-type triblock copolymer which is soluble in water. An aqueous solution of ReGel® is a free flowing liquid at 15° C., which transforms into a gel at body temperature when injected. The drug release rate is adjusted by changing the hydrophobic/hydrophilic content, polymer concentration, molecular weight and/or polydispersity of the triblock copolymer. Drugs can be dissolved, suspended or emulsified in ReGel®. OncoGel® is a product containing paclitaxel incorporated into ReGel® for local treatment of solid tumors. Paclitaxel is solubilized and entrapped within the hydrophobic domain of the gel and its release is sustained for six weeks as the gel undergoes degradation/erosion. The perivascular sustained delivery of paclitaxel in ReGel has also shown to effectively inhibit neointimal hyperplasia in vascular grafts in dogs. Because of the aqueous nature of ReGel®, prolonged sustained release (e.g. greater than 1 month) for a water-soluble drug may be difficult to achieve. Further high initial bursts of the drug cannot be avoided.
Poloxamer® 407 is an ABA triblock copolymer that consists of poly(oxyethylene) and poly(oxypropylene) units. It is a water-soluble non-ionic surfactant which forms an aqueous solution with reverse-thermal gelation properties. A solution with more than 20% of the polymer exhibits a low viscosity at low temperatures but rapidly forms a rigid semisolid gel network at body temperature. However, the parenteral application of Poloxamer® has been limited by its lack of biodegradability and concerns of cytotoxicity at high polymer concentration. Increase in plasma cholesterol and triglycerol levels in rats after intraperitoneal injection of the polymer can be also problematic.
The preparation of a poly(ethylene glycol)-based copolymer containing multiple thiol (—SH) groups along the polymer backbone has also been reported. When an aqueous solution of this copolymer was mixed with a cross-linking agent, α,ω-divinylsulfone-poly(ethylene glycol) (MW 2 KD) dissolved in a neutral phosphate buffer, a hydrogel was formed. A water-soluble drug can be dissolved in either solution and the drug becomes physically entrapped when the hydrogel is formed. Preliminary biocompatibility evaluation in rats and rabbits indicated mild adverse tissue reactions to the in situ cross-linked gels.
GelSite® (DelSite Biotech. Inc.) polymer is a natural acidic polysaccharide extracted and purified from the aloe plant. The polymer, in an aqueous solution, forms a gel in the presence of calcium when injected subcutaneously or intramuscularly; thus entrapping a water-soluble drug (i.e. a protein) in the solution and providing for sustained release. This binding provides additional control on the drug release without interfering with the biological functions of the proteins.
These systems are based on hydrophilic solutions of the polymer carrier in either water, NMP, polyethylene glycol and/or other diols in which upon immersion in water, the hydrophilic solvent is leached out to the surrounding tissue while the polymer precipitates. The limitations of such systems include the large volumes of polymer carrier and the solvent required for injection; burst release of drugs incorporated in the polymer solution due to the fast leach out of the hydrophilic solvent; use of toxic organic solvents, such as N-methylpyrrolidone (NMP); and slow degradation times of the polymers, e.g. months to years.
The objective of drug therapy is to maximize the therapeutic effect of the drug while minimizing adverse effects. Systemic delivery of drugs to localized tumors has the disadvantage of providing relatively low concentrations of the drug at proliferating cell boundaries which may be located far from the abnormal capillary networks in the tumor. Polymer-based anticancer drug loaded implants provide an opportunity to deliver high, localized doses of drug for a prolonged period directly into a tumor or at the site of tumor resection. Thus, injectable in situ setting semi-solid drug depots are being developed as alternative delivery systems. These implant systems are made of biodegradable products, which can be injected via a syringe into the body and once injected, gel to form a semi-solid depot. Biodegradable polyanhydrides and polyesters are useful materials for controlled drug delivery.
Ricinoleic acid-containing polyesters and polyanhydrides for use as drug carriers have been described in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0161464, and 2004/0161464 to Domb. However, these polymers were prepared from ricinoleic acid monomers which resulted in a low degree of polymerization, in the range of 30 monomer units, and required a large ricinoleic acid content to obtain a pasty polymer. Also, these previously described polymers did not gel when placed in an aqueous medium.
In spite of the previously described drug delivery systems, there is still a need for a reliable polymer composition that can be injected into the body where it forms an in situ implant for the controlled release of drugs or serves as a temporary surgical implant.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide biodegradable polyesters and polyester-anhydrides that are liquids or pastes at temperatures below 37° C., that gel upon immersion in aqueous media or tissue and methods of making and using thereof. It is further the object of the invention to convert commonly used solid homo and copolyesters of polyhydroxy alkanoic esters made from lactic, glycolic and hydroxyl caproic acid into a liquid or paste by incorporation of a relatively small amount of ricinoleic acid oligomers.
It is further the object of this invention to convert commonly used solid homo and copolyanhydrides of alkane dicarboxylic acids into a liquid or paste by incorporation of ricinoleic acid oligomers into the polymer backbone.
It is further the objective of this invention to provide sustained release of a pharmaceutically active agent for at least one week, preferably for at least four weeks biodegradable polyesters and/or polyanhydrides, which are liquids or pastes below 37° C.
It is further an object of the invention to provide biodegradable polyesters and polyester-anhydrides that are liquids or pastes at temperatures below 37° C., that gel upon immersion in aqueous media or tissue that degrade completely in about 12 weeks.
It is further the object of this invention to provide pasty biodegradable compositions that can serve as sealants and temporary shields for adhesion prevention of internal organs.
It is further the object of this invention to provide low cost pure ricinoleic acid from crude ricinoleic acid or castor oil.